Tenka Yatogami
Tenka Yatogami, also known as Inverse Tohka Yatogami (in Japanese: 逆 夜 刀 十 香 や と と お お か, Gyaku Yatogami Tōka) or Dark Tohka but originally known as Tohka Yatogami is the true and original identity of Tohka Yatogami, who is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live franchise and turns out to be one of the main antagonists at times when she goes in Inverse Form; more precisely when she is pushed to the brink of despair and reveals her true form of a tyrannical misanthrope who hates all life and creation from the bottom of her heart. Born from Mio's body, she is the first Pure Spirit to ever exist and by a far point, the strongest of all Inverse Spirits. Due to being the main heroine of the series, she is considered to be the 3rd villain most important of the story right behind Mio Takamiya and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is also the only Inverse Spirit who made more debuts in the story and had a bigger role than any other Inverse Spirit. She first appears in Volume 5 (the finale of season 2 on the animation) and later appears in Volume 10, 15 and 18. She is (highly suspected) set to appear as the final antagonist of the franchise after the death of the two main antagonists in the final chapters of the franchise. Due to role, she is constantly introduced as the main protagonist in some short stories and bonus stories of the Encore light novels, where she is revealed to have humanity and empathy a few times while in other stories she is a vicious Demon King who wish to bring down God and destroy the reality. She also appears in the Divine Gate collaboration games and in the recent Chinese game Spirit Pledge as a playable character and an antagonist boss in the story mode. She is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese dubbed version (who also voices Emerald Sustrai and Whitley Schnee in the Japanese dub of RWBY), and by Michelle Rojas in the English dubbed version. Both whom voice Tohka's light and dark forms. Official Description Tohka is the first Spirit saved by Shido. She transfers into his class at the end of the first volume. Shido named her for the date of their first meeting, April 10th (though one kanji is different, the tenth day of a month is pronounced as Tohka). Reine later added the Yatogami surname for her. She has long dark purple hair and purple eyes. She is ignorant of the ways of the world, but nevertheless has a normal sense of embarrassment. She seems to have strong feelings for Shido, which she is shown to be unable to understand when she gets jealous after seeing Shido accidentally kiss Yoshino. However, on learning that Yoshino is a Spirit like herself she decides to support Shido in his cause to save the other Spirits such as Kurumi. She even actively participates in battles at times. As of volume 12 she is confirmed to be in love with Shido. She gets captured by DEM Industries at the end of volume 6, then in volume 7 on seeing Shido ambushed and is about to be killed by Ellen, she is filled with such despair that she inversed and goes on a rampage, attacking everyone in sight including Shido. However, he manages to kiss her to bring her back. Westcott calls her inversed state the Demon King, adding that this transformed state is the actual form of Spirits like her in the bordering dimension that they come from before manifesting in this world. Her Angel is Sandalphon, which takes the form of a broadsword, usually with a throne that doubles as the scabbard, although at times it seems as though she can do just as much damage with or without it, using her hands to project dark energy spheres or bolts in order to slice through inanimate objects with ease. Her Astral Dress, Adonai Melek, consists of a purple ballgown. At full power she shatters the throne (volume 1) and combines the pieces with the sword turning the blade into Halvanhelev (the Last Sword) lengthening the blade several meters long, dramatically increasing her powers and can be charged to unleash an ultimate blow. Fortunately, the one time she used Halvanhelev charged up Shido was able to stop and seal her before the energy was unleashed. When she loses her temper, her Angel changes to Nahemah, the Qliphoth counterpart of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes darker in color and more revealing. Her AST and Ratatoskr codename is Princess. Appearance Normal Chara1_0.png|Tohka in her normal state Tohka_Inverse_Form.png|Tohka in Inverse Form Tohka is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155 cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83. Upon her arrival on Earth, Tohka wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Inverse In her Inverse Form, Tohka's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, to which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. Personality Her personality is almost unrecognizable, as there is no facial expression, but her face shows sadness most of the time. She acts as a machine without emotions. The moment she showed the closest thing to an emotion is when she thought she had finally exterminated Shidou. Dark Tohka is extremely wary and indifferent, with a harsh and callous attitude. She finds most things uninteresting and look over all life as insects. She always responds with overwhelming force to try to kill any person or living being that is in front of her and is extremely violent, unlike other Spirits. Dark Tohka does not believe in human emotions, she considers love and other human emotions a waste of time, and completely useless. Her demeanor is one of complete calm and focused, so she is never caught off guard. She is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable victims. Dark Tohka does not seem to understand the normal behavior of a Spirit during combat, as contrary to all expectations, she was enraged when challenged by Shidou. She relies mainly on keen instinct and intuition. Unlike her normal-self, Dark Tohka does not fight with her bare hands. She primarily favors her sword and in particular long-range attacks, and although her attacks are extremely overwhelming and powerful, this shows that Dark Tohka does not like getting his hands dirty, despite being able to perform inhuman acts with no remorse. Unlike all other Spirits, she is not able to feel any remorse for the evil actions she commits. In this state, she is considerably more hostile than before and will attack any living being in sight. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless severely angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him. These emotions stand as an adamant remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. Her old demeanor allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised but she is got by surprise by unknown emotions she deny like love and humanitarianism. However, she does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds or the concept of the human heart. Because of this, she, shouting at Shido out of frustration, tells her foes "to continue fighting is pointless." She is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical and always analyze the strength of her enemies but will not go easy on them even if they are defenseless civilians or powered Spirits and Wizards. She also expresses a disgust for powerless people, because that humans without power to defend themselves are weak and cowards, unlike the Wizards who dare to stand up against her. While she hates being challenged, she does not hate the thrill of death. She believes that such people brought the world to a deadlock and created a world that has stopped evolving, and that the only way to improve this is a certain form of "selection". Quotes }} Powers and Abilities * Final Sword: Payvachlev At all times Tohka use her sword to fight with dwellings which produce powerful waves of dark energy capable of sweeping away everything in its path. Nehemah looks like a gray throne, to merge with his sword creates Payvachlev, capable of destroying an entire building, leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city with one massive attack. Tohka also has an amazing defense, ever since it was damaged by any enemy attack, or Ellen or any Spirit. Trivia *She almost went into the inverse form again in Volume 10. *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Demon King Nahemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. *According to the afterword of Volume 7, Tohka's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she is trying to be nice and hide her identity, she will behave more modest to mask her true nature. *Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, but when she is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, which is the exact same as Origami's levels in both normal and inverse forms. External links *Tohka Yatogami in Date A Live Wiki. *Dark Tohka in Demon King Wiki. *Dark Tohka en Español Villanos Wiki. Navigation es:Tohka Oscura Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Mongers Category:Misandrists Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Arrogant Category:Symbolic Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Harbingers Category:Tragic Category:Fragmental Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crossover Villains Category:Elementals Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Totalitarians Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Oppressors Category:Necessary Evil Category:Revived Category:Game Bosses Category:Multi-Beings Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Deceased